Release the Beast
by JulyyFire
Summary: What happens when Kagome gets turned into a half demon, Kouga joins the gang, and Inuyasha is forced to pick between the two women in his life? Follow the drama, sexual tension, and emotional confusion that takes place as the hunt for Naraku continues with these unforeseen circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cursed**

 **I really need to stop going back and forth between stories. They'll get finished eventually. I just needed to write this one. So, here goes!**

The night was layered with this feeling of sorrow for Kagome Higurashi, the girl who traveled back in time. She was on a mission with her friends to find the pieces of the sacred jewel shard, but she also was in love with one of her companions. His name was Inuyasha. But alas, while she tried to fall asleep on the hard ground next to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, Inuyasha had gone out looking for Kikyou. Kagome had seen her demon collectors flying around and knew immediately when the hanyou stood up, he planned on finding her.

Still, what could she do? Inuyasha and her weren't together. And she knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyou. They were destined for each other even before Kagome met the hanyou. But she could hear her heart shatter like the sound of broken glass invading her ear drums. And the shards pierced through her chest like a sword. Like his sword.

"I need to take a walk." She mumbled, well aware that she wouldn't be able to sleep anyways with him gone. So she got up and tip-toed in the opposite direction that she saw Inuyasha rush off to, not forgetting to grab her bow and arrow if she ran into trouble.

"Fresh air is always a good idea!" She inhaled, "I feel better already." But in her gut she knew that was a lie. The stroll would provide her temporary comfort while the hanyou was away, but when she faced him in the morning, she knew the shards from her broken glass heart would tear her up again.

Still, she trudged on, making note of where she was for when she had to backtrack to where her friends were currently sleeping.

However, it was not long until she heard footsteps behind her. Was it Inuyasha? Had he returned and noticed her absence? Perhaps he was now following the young girl to ensure her safety. Still, it wasn't safe to make that assumption. It could easily be someone dangerous.

So she turned around swiftly and aimed an arrow, waiting for her stalker to reveal themselves. However, a frail man emerged, seemingly harmless.

"Please, don't hurt me." He pleaded, clapping his hands together, "I thought it would be safer to walk near someone who was armed, like yourself." His tanned skin indicated a lower status, given that it meant he must spend a lot of time outside working. However, he appeared to be relatively young for being so weak. He looked about thirty, with a head full of lucious black hair.

Kagome lowered her arrows, feeling compassionate towards the man, who was begging for his life. Normally, she would be more on guard, but the poor soul was all alone, traveling through the night. He did not appear to be armed, anyways. "Oh, so you wanted to travel close behind me in case anything happened? You thought, since I had my bow and arrow, you'd be safe near me?"

He nodded vigorously, his hands still together.

The woman put the bow and arrow backing, deciding that he meant no harm. She moved close to him and waved, "Well, don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm just taking a walk though, and will be returning soon."

"Oh, thank you for this, merciful woman!" He praised, "Please, for sparing my life, I would like to reward you!"

"Huh?" Kagome scratched her head as the man scrambled through a small bag that hung over his shoulder. From it, he pulled out a small blue bottle that was reminiscent of a perfume bottle from modern day.

"Please, take this oil. It's scent is quite pleasant and it is grand for meditation!" The strange man showed off the pretty blue bottle, confident in his words.

 _Like aromatherapy?_ The girl thought, wondering what it was. Still, she was not totally comfortable accepting the gift from the strange man. She didn't feel as though he needed to repay her for not killing him.

"No, thank you." She smiled, "Please, keep this. Sparing your life isn't something I need to be repaid for."

The man began to revel in her kindness once more, insisting that she take the bottle.

"Oh, but many would have shot at me on the spot!" He cried out, beginning to open the bottle, "Please, take a whiff. You will fall in love immediately."

He shoved the now open bottle up to Kagome's face. She couldn't help but inhale the scent that came forth from the bottle. It was a strong, earthy scent, but still possessed some unfamiliar after scent that the girl couldn't put her finger on. Her mother used essential oils quite often with the hopes of keeping up a good mood, so she was surprised when she couldn't recognize what was in the bottle.

She contemplated it a bit, wondering if this was some weird concoction no longer used in modern. But the sensation she felt through her body was not what she expected from some oils. She drooped down a bit like a dying flower.

"Wha-What is this..." She mumbled, losing balance. But she lifted her gaze to a grin on the man's face, whose body now had the appearance of a warrior.

The man's eyes flashed red right before her, "That, my dear, is a demon's soul. Specifically, the soul of Princess Ani, the leader of the Panther tribe."

Kagome felt this rush of power begin flowing through her veins. What did it mean to inhale the soul of a demon?

"And I have passed on her demonic royalty to you, a priestess." He giggled, watching as Kagome's body shook, "You will become a demon, growing in strength, while still maintaining your priestess powers. And you will be our new leader."

Kagome realized that she was transforming into a demon. She didn't feel as though her appearance was changing much, but everything became numb. Her previous exhaustion from a day of searching for jewels faded. She wasn't sure if she could feel anything. But she did feel alive.

"Now, new Princess, come." The man ordered, grinning, "Your people await you." The undercover demon extended his strong hand out in order to grab the Kagome, and the seconds that it took for his arm to stretch outwards felt long, extended minutes.

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice from far up in the trees crashed into the man's eardrums. Kagome knew that the voice was not Inuyasha, but, her senses were blurring out as she morphed, so she could not make out who it was. Although the familiarity was not lost on her.

She looked to see a tan figure jump down from up above, revealing himself to be Kouga.

"Hmm, a wolf demon?" The strange man mumbled, "What is it that you want?"

"That woman is not some slave you can drag off and make the leader of a worthless pack like yours." Kouga sneered, "Demon or not, you can't have her."

The man shrugged him off, "She is not done with her process. Remains of the panther princess, Ani, still rests within this bottle. If the woman does not finish inhaling, she will be lost between her transformation."

"I don't give a damn. I've heard of your tribe." Kouga shouted, "You choose a woman to replace the princess every time she dies. This woman is subjected to the will of your tribe. She must sacrifice her life in order to protect the tribe. And that is why the princess always needs to be replaced. She dies over and over again."

Kagome gasped at the thought of being subjected to such a short life. Still, if she doesn't finish what's in the bottle, what will happen to her?

She didn't get the chance to find out, though. Kouga began to fight the seemingly panther demon, who turned out to be quite the skilled enemy. Still, it did not take long for Kouga to knock the bottle out of his hands and onto the ground, where it shattered and the soul of princess could be seen rising into the air before turning into nothing.

"What? No! Princess!" The man fell onto his knees before the shattered bottle, screaming out to the late princess whose soul had already gone. Kouga took this opportunity to kick his face into the ground before landing a final blow to his neck, which broke, resulting in the man's death.

Kagome fell down to her knees as well, moreso from shock, though. Her transformation had seemed to settle, as she felt in control of her body again. Although, she still felt this power coursing within her. Was she a demon now? For some reason, she doubted that she was a full demon. While she did feel these effects, she still felt undeniably human. Perhaps this was the cause of her failure to inhale the full soul.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kouga asked, moving slowly towards the girl, "You must be confused."

Kagome nodded immediately as the wolf demon extended his hand out to her. She grabbed on and he lifted her back into the air.

"Your eyes are red. But you don't seem to possess many other demonic qualities. Not even fangs." He noted, "You most likely possess the body of a half panther demon. Maybe even less than half."

"A... Half demon?" She questioned, feeling relieved that she did not completely change. She didn't want to imagine the ways in which her mind would be altered by becoming a full demon. She recalled the way Inuyasha became when he transformed. Would she have lost herself as well?

"Come with me." He said, staring into her new scarlet orbs, "You are gonna need some help."

She thought about returning back to camp and just waiting to tell Inuyasha, but she didn't know if she would be met with any uncontrollable side effects and thought it best to let Kouga take care of her. So, she left with him and they returned to a small cave where Kouga got a fire started before sitting beside her.

"You know, Kagome, I don't like that damn Inuyasha leaving you alone at night..." He muttered, "You should just let me protect you."

"Kouga... you know I can't leave them!" She protested, wishing the demon would put his feelings aside to help her out. Even though, well, she didn't really know what she needed help with. Besides her new strength, endurance, and quality senses, she felt fine. Which surprised her and comforted her at the same time.

"Aw well, I can't help but to say it. I love you, Kagome." He waited for her to return his affection, but when she remained silent, he knew it'd be best to just focus on her new identity.

"You're a demon now. Kind of." He began, "Your half demon status means you risk the chance of becoming full demon, which your body can't handle. You'll be like that mutt and lose control of yourself. So you gotta be careful with that."

Kagome nodded, wondering if she'll ever become like that and hurt someone. She hoped to God that she wouldn't, but then again, its not like she has any experience warding off something like that.

"But there's something else that natural demons don't have to deal with." He muttered, looking down, "Your mind. You can't trust it for a bit. Your human side will treat your demon side like its some kind of poison and you can lose yourself while they fight internally."

The thought of an internal battle devastated the poor schoolgirl, who, at this point, was not so sure how to handle a situation like that. While internal conflicts were common among so many people while making decisions or stuck in hard situations, identity clashes that were out of her control must have more impactful effects. Still, she focused on her mind and senses to try to feel any sort of dissonance. She felt none.

"I feel fine right now... Is there a chance I won't go through that?" Kagome asked, letting her fear crash into her like waves.

Kouga shrugged, "I've seen this before. This demon replacement method. The victims lose their mind, almost becoming hollow. That's why they are so easy to control. That's why this method is perfect for replacing a demon princess. The control the panther demons could have over you as you suffer would make it easy for them to use you for protection and for other degrading things."

The thought of becoming hollow haunted her mind like a ghost. Her mind was all she had. Without it, she is not Kagome. And that type of vulnerability could make her dangerous to her friends.

"There have been a few rescued souls who overcome this and adapt to their new demonic identity to continue normal lives." He added, "Some even continue as if they were still fully human, returning to their previous lives. But it's hard to say how easy that it. Most victims are used and discarded, so they don't live long enough to overcome their inner battles."

The night air fluttered between to the two, creating a soft breeze that blew away all of her safe thoughts. _I'm a demon, and a fake one at that._ She thought, _And now, on top of all that needs to get done, I have to worry about losing my mind? How can I go home? How can I face anyone? They won't understand..._

"I'll do everything I can to help you transition." Kouga's words flew out of the woman's ears, though.

"I-I don't want to transition." She muttered, "There must be a way to reverse this." With all the spells and potions and cures in this time, she assumed that someone somewhere must have figured out some way to suck up some inhaled soul. Perhaps Kaede would know something.

"Maybe with some demonic magic... A witch or somethin' might have some spell for it." He mumbled, "But I wouldn't trust nothing like that... They'll promise to suck up the remaining demon soul to reverse the demonic effects, but your soul could get sucked out too by mistake, or at least some of it."

The memory of Kikyou's resurrection surfaced the depths of Kagome's mind. That witch took some of Kagome's soul in order to revive the dead priestess. But Kouga made a good point. Perhaps her soul was at risk for getting pulled from her as well.

"I-I have a family. A home in the modern era." The girl weeped, realizing all the ways in which her life could be altered permanently, all because she trusted some strange man. The image of her arrows whipping through the air and destroying him before he even got a chance to defend himself played like a movie in her head.

"I can't go to school like this. Or see my friends... M-My brother, my mother, my granddad! What will they think? I-I wanted to make a choice between whether I wanted my life to primarily be in the modern era, but it doesn't seem so likely..." She whimpered even more, prompting the full demon to outstretch his closest arm to wrap around her.

While he didn't understand her worries regarding her time period, he knew she was hurt and scared, all of which were justified. Being a demon was normal to him, and he never had to question his inability to live a human lifestyle. While he didn't find his life unfulfilling and believed that he could help her transition, her initial fears about what being a demon would mean for her future was something he could understand.

"Listen, Kagome, you look like yourself almost." He tried his best to comfort her, "The only demonic physical feature you've got are those red eyes."

Realizing that did make her feel better. With some colored contacts, she could appear human in her time.

"Is that really it?" She asked, not having a chance to see herself.

His gaze traveled around her, "Your eyes are bigger, and the outer corners turn upwards a bit more. And your cheekbones are slightly raised, I think. It looks like you got even more hair on your head. But I think that's it."

That was not nearly as bad as Kagome imagined. For some reason, she expected marks on her face or some animal ears like Inuyasha. Then again, she wasn't really like Inuyasha. His half demon features were all natural.

Kagome expressed her concerns further to Kouga, trying to gauge the ways she would have to adapt. He advised her to be wary of her senses. If she wanted to, she could focus her sight, smell, hearing, or touch in order to exemplify one. But it also meant that she'd be vulnerable to loud noises, gross scents, and pain at first while she adjusts. She hoped to God that was it. But Kouga admitted to not being a total expert on the topic.

She made the decision not to return to her time period for a while, in case any other symptoms came up. She also stayed the night in the cave, sleeping next to the wolf demon who, unlike Inuyasha, did not sit up against the cave walls as he slept. His body was so close to hers and she could feel the warmth emitting from his body. She tried out taking in his scent, and found she quite liked it, too.

And her strong inhale was not lost on him, either. He knew she was smelling him, and the smile on her face that appeared afterwards let him know that she quite enjoyed it. For him, perhaps her transformation would not be a bad thing.

* * *

Morning came quicker than the sleeping Kagome would like, but she felt energized as she lifted her body up into a sitting position. Kouga followed her lead, quite pleased to have been next to her all night.

"Oh no!" She cried out, "Sango, Miroku and Shippo must be worried sick!" She realized that it may have been a bit selfish to spend the entire night with Kouga without any word to her friends. Although she still did not feel so bad for not cluing in the hanyou who had gone off, as well.

The wolf demon grunted, not too happy that Kagome wanted to leave so soon. He had planned to spend a nice morning with her, hoping to win her heart even further.

"Perhaps I should stay with all of you!" He quickly spit out, wanting nothing more than to be her knight in shining armor, "I-I said I would help you. And I want to do just that."

 _Kouga traveling with us? Well, it would be an advantage against our enemies to have him fighting with us... But him and Inuyasha would surely kill themselves..._ The girl thought.

But before she could speak further, he quickly stood and grabbed her up as well, "It's settled. I'll be there for you whenever you need my help."

In truth, Kagome appreciated his dedication to her problem. And decided that it might be nice to have him around. She could sit Inuyasha to hell if he tried to fight him, and, if she starts feeling odd, he'd be there to ease her mind. He's useful. And a good friend, even if he wants more than that.

She nodded, much to his delight, and she got onto his back, feeling a bit uneasy with the idea of trying out her new demon speed. He didn't push it either.

They flew over the trees like free birds while wind brushed against their connected bodies. Her skin kissed the high skies with much glee, feeling better about her situation. At least for now. She knew Inuyasha would be mad, but for a moment she didn't care.

That was, until, another sweet smell graced her nostrils. This time, it was not her wolf friend. Kouga's feet hit the ground at the base of the gang's campsite. Only Shippo and Kirara remained, though.

"Kagome!" The young fox demon cheered, "You're alive! Everyone went looking for you a little while ago. We were so worried when we realized you were gone!"

Guilt rushed over the schoolgirl, "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble..."

Shippo hopped onto her shoulders, happy to see her return, but then hopped off, speechless, when he saw her red orbs.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Kagome." Kouga shrugged, "That mutt should've already picked up my scent and will be rushing on b-"

"KAGOME!" Kouga's prediction came true as a certain silver haired half demon ran into the scene. He was not too happy either.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He growled, "And what's this mangy wolf doing here too-" He stopped, though. He took a strong whiff of the girl and took note of her slight change in physical appearance.

His attention shifted towards Kouga, who was not too pleased to see the hanyou, either.

"You...What did you do to here!" Inuyasha barked, wasting no time before placing the blame onto the wolf, "S-She's a demon!" He hoped his senses were betraying him, but knew in his heart that what he was witnessing was true. But he couldn't understand how. He just knew that he wanted to kill the wolf demon.

"Calm down, damn dog." He retorted, "I didn't do anything."

But that was not enough for the hanyou, "YOU BASTARD! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS FOR LAYING A HAND ON HER!" The man lunged in the air, preparing to whip out his Tessaiga.

"...Sit, boy." As those words slipped from her lips, Inuyasha was pulled down to the ground.

"H-He didn't do anything. I was tricked into inhaling the soul of demon princess. Kouga saved me from becoming slave to a demon tribe!" She explained, hoping her response would calm the angry hanyou.

And it may have helped a bit if Kouga didn't join in, "And it wouldn't have happened if you were there to protect her!"

That hit the hanyou harder than any sit command could ever. He hated himself after hearing those words, but he hated the wolf demon more for daring to insult his dedication to Kagome.

"You...You will taste my blade." He began, getting back and reaching for the sword again, "I swear I'll kill you."

"Bring it on, mutt." Kouga grinned, awaiting the dog demon's first move.

But Kagome couldn't take the fighting. Here she was, trying to adapt to this new identity she didn't even want, facing the possibility that she won't ever be able to return to her modern day life, and these two idiots were more worried about proving themselves superior to one another!

Normally, Kagome would yell out a few more sit commands to quell the battle. But this time, she felt anger flowing through her blood. And it was hot, making her blood like lava. Her surface of her skin began to get warm, while her muscles began to tense up. The feeling of this all made the girl feel powerful. And yet, as her senses numbed, she also felt the sting of all the negative emotions plunging into her heart. She was transforming again.

Unbeknownst to her, she began to grow fangs and dark black line began to extend from her forehead down to the tip of her nose. Black lines appeared down her arms as well. She was become a full demon. In all of the commotion, the emotions she was feeling mixed with her current state of vulnerability caused her to transform.

Inuyasha recognized this process well, and quickly ran to her side faster than Kouga.

"Kagome..." He whispered, but she growled at him, showing no sign of any sentience, just an animalistic nature. She stood there, bearing her fangs at him, ready to attack.

It was not until the hanyou pulled her into a hug that she stopped growling and managed to drop her shoulders.

 _Is... Inuyasha hugging me? His embrace feels so... warm. So comforting. I can feel my sense of control returning. I realize now that I don't want to hurt him._

Kagome let him hold her while she regained control of her body. Her fangs returned to normal human teeth. The marks on her body disappeared. And her insides were soothed. She had no idea how his touch could manage to do all of those things.

"I'm sorry for leaving you..." He whispered quietly into her ear so no one else could hear. She just leaned into him further, though, wishing the moment could last forever.

Kouga was not pleased, though. Had he been able to get to her before the hanyou, it would his embrace that would be comforting her. But he knew better than to break them up now. He still believed he had a chance to win her over.

Sango and Miroku emerged from the trees, having heard the commotion, but when they saw two still enjoying a warm hug, they stopped. Miroku scratched his head, trying to determine what could have happened and why the wolf demon, too, was here.

"I think we missed something..." Sango mumbled.

Miroku just chuckled, unaware of the situation, but happy to see Inuyasha and Kagome the way they were, "Well, my dear Sango, we'll find out."

 **Did you like it so far? Have any suggestions? Feel free to PM me and _obviously_ REVIEW!**

 **I'll be updating soon! Check out my other fics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wants and Needs**

 **Hey all! Hope you're enjoying this so far! I have a few ideas on where to take this so bear with me and enjoy!**

 **So, I just wanted to say that I like Kouga's character a lot. Despite not really shipping him with Kagome, I've always really liked him and enjoyed the episodes he was in, so I don't plan on his presence being just a way to push Inuyasha towards Kagome.**

Kagome and Kouga informed Miroku and Sango about the situation. Understandably, both were surprised by Kagome's new demonic powers. Neither of them had heard of such a transformation.

Of course, Kouga had made it very clear that he would be sticking around for a bit. He informed the group of his pack's neutral status against any nearby enemies and ensured them that peace has been kept for quite a bit. Miroku seemed a bit bothered, seeing as how his friend, Inuyasha was not handling this new addition very well. While Inuyasha seldom referred to the monk as his good friend, they had grown quite the companionship. Miroku cared for his hanyou friend's feelings and wished him no obstacles to Kagome's heart.

Sango, on the other hand, was quite indifferent. Her viewpoint was that if Inuyasha was going to ran back and forth between women, Kagome should be exposed to options. She cared for the hanyou as well, but found that his issues with Kagome were due to his inability to choose and seldom felt bad for the guy. Not to mention, Kouga was a powerful and smart ally who could potentially help Kagome out.

"So, you're gonna protect Kagome, now?" Shippo asked, innocently.

Sitting proud by the campfire, the wolf demon let a small grin grace his tan face, "You bet. I'll never let anything bad happen to her." Shippo smiled, feeling nothing but delight. His view was more geared towards Kagome's happiness and safety. While he couldn't understand the complexities of the love triangle, he did know Kouga did care of Kagome.

Inuyasha on the other hand, let out a small growl, "It ain't like I'm not still here."

"Well, you weren't when it mattered, damn mutt." Kouga shook his head, not being shy in taking the credit for saving Kagome from the Panther demons.

Before the insulted hanyou could react, Sango piped in, knowing that an argument would surely anger the new Kagome, "It's such a nice coincidence that you were around." She smiled sweetly, while internally glaring at the hanyou. _Why is he mad, anyways? Kouga is right!_ She thought bitterly.

"It wasn't much of a coincidence. I smelled Kagome and didn't smell the mutt. So I followed the scent to check up on her." The wolf demon looked over at Kagome with a sincere smile, "Of course, I was hoping just to be able to see her. I wasn't expecting this."

Sango and Shippo probed at the wolf demon more, both sincerely grateful that Kagome was okay. Of course, it's not like he minded the ego boost. Miroku, on the other hand, stayed mostly quiet, which Inuyasha appreciated. It wasn't long until the night sky took over, leaving the gang with stars hanging over their heads and the inevitable sleepiness that came with it. Of course, the older demons were exempt from the exhaustion.

Still, Kagome tried her best to fall asleep. At this point, she missed her human weaknesses because they gave her the sweet relief of sleep. She tried yawning enough to make her body think she was tired, but her mind remained on full alert.

Kouga managed to be the first of the three to fall asleep. Kagome had been pretending for quite some time, so he eventually believed it and felt comfortable sleeping too. However, he wasn't close to her as he had been the prior night. Inuyasha had made sure Shippo was the only one next to Kagome. But the wolf was still grateful to be needed.

His snores began to rattle the night, metaphorically shaking the night sky with its intensity. A sigh was released from half-demon's lips as he struggled to remain calm as his sworn enemy slept soundly before him.

 _Of course he fucking snores. God dammit. I get no breaks._ He thought to himself, _And it's my damn fault he's here. Fuck. How am I supposed to compete with his showy affection for Kagome? He'll steal her in no time..._

The tension in the air was not lost on the girl, who sat up, knowing the hanyou was still awake. His ear twitched before opening his eyes to reveal his golden orbs. His gaze was directed at Kagome, and the two just watched each other, reveling in the first moment alone (kind of) that they've had in a couple days.

He couldn't talk, though. He didn't want to risk waking Kouga, who would surely take the time to grab her attention away from him. Her eyes were on him. And while he had treasured their earlier embrace, no one else was awake right now to interrupt the connection. But he needed to get her alone. He wanted to talk to her.

 _I might not have the opportunity in the daytime to say anything..._

Thoughts circled around his mind like flying little dust particles scattered by the wind. One whispered the idea of going some place else, so that he would not have to worry about the others. So, he hopped up, and motioned for her to do the same. One hand extended for her to grab, while the other pressed had one finger gently against his lips to warn against making too much noise. Their silent movement kept the gang asleep and Inuyasha led her to a small meadow not too far away.

"What are we doing here, Inuyasha?" She questioned, hoping he would hug her once more.

 _No, he doesn't have the guts to do stuff like that randomly. Besides, just because Kouga is here doesn't mean that he'll fully commit to me. He's still in love with Kikyou... He'll just probably do what he can to make sure I don't get with the wolf._

"Well, we weren't sleeping..." He began, feeling a waterfall of uncertainty wash over him. He hadn't really thought of what to say to her, and he for damn sure wouldn't get all mushy in front of her. He was always on the hunt for the perfect phrasing to be romantic while maintaining his pride.

He sat in the grass, followed by the girl who understood his struggle.

"I like our time together." She smiled, stunning the man by her sweet words.

"So... you're not mad at me?" He questioned, wondering why she wasn't blaming him for her current predicament. He knew to an extent what her time period was like, and was painfully aware that she couldn't go walking around as a demon. Her red eyes were at the very least abnormal.

Kagome shook her head, "What would be the point of that, now?" Truthfully, she didn't enjoy him leaving her for Kikyou. But she couldn't bring herself to blame him, even if it seemed like the easy thing to do.

She leaned onto his shoulders, which he enjoyed. Her body heat was warm enough to melt his icy exterior, and her scent, though different as a demon, was still just as aromatic as always.

He put his arm around her, relishing the moment. For now, he didn't need to think about Kouga or the possibility of their relationship. It just her and him.

However, there was another feeling that was washing over the schoolgirl that she had not expected. It tiptoed down her spine and grazed against the parts of her body even she seldom touched, like some invisible hand.

 _W-Why do I feel so attracted to him? I want to be closer._

Every inch of her skin tingled. Her stomach felt empty. Her senses were heightened but the only thing that she could feel right now was him over her. She inched closer, letting those instincts take over. She brushed her nose against his neck, barely being able to refrain from letting her lips get their way with him.

 _Am I... aroused? Oh no... does being a demon mean increased libido! As if having plain feelings for him wasn't enough..._

Those actions weren't lost on the dog demon either, who stiffened as he felt her brush against his skin. Her skin felt like pure silk against him. No, more like rose petals. A small blush crept upon his frozen face.

 _What is she doing? Oh man, is she making a move? What am I supposed to do?_

Inuyasha was, beyond a doubt, a heterosexual man. Albeit, one with poor social skills and no knowledge of romance, flirting or any of that. But still, he had a hidden attraction to the woman that he suppressed during tense times like these. He'd never let her know that she was beautiful. Hell, he didn't even like to consciously admit it. But, the situation had never become this intense, where Inuyasha could feel Kagome explicitly acting like this. While her movements were not as extreme as normal people would act if they were horny, he was still in shock.

It wasn't wrong to say he wouldn't like to be with her, though. But he was a virgin. Kikyou was a pure priestess and he knew she wouldn't give into those urges until she was able to live like a normal woman. So he never pushed anything of the sort. Not that he knew how to go about initiating anything sexual. But... Kagome _was_ a normal woman. Who clearly wanted _something_ from him.

Her hips moved a bit, uncontrollably, as her neck tilted to the side a bit in a slow manner, letting her face touch her shoulder. She just could not stop. Every movement was unhurried and steady. A quiet, accidental moan escaped through her lips.

 _Fuck! What is Kagome thinking?_

"So... uhh..." He couldn't think of anything to say, but he knew he couldn't just sit there and let her express her sexual feelings on him without acknowledging her. Even if they were subtle enough, he knew that she knew he could feel it.

 _He's...sexually shy? I knew he wasn't very expressive emotionally, but he seemed comfortable enough with his body. Oh man, I should stop. But his voice is so... hot. How can I? I need something from him!... ... ... Wait no, what am I doing? I'm gonna make a fool of myself! I'm a virgin! And a shy one at that. If he did try something, could I even go through with this?_

She knew that, normally, sex was an uncomfortable subject that she felt too young for. She was not really a virgin until marriage type, but she had honestly expected not to have sex until she was 18.

The instinctual way that she was moving was almost completely controlled by her hidden desire to have her way with him, even when she consciously opposed that idea. With much difficulty, she managed to still her body. However, the desire still lingered. The only thing she thought to do was to stand up and get away from him.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep..." She whispered, feeling like an idiot. With little effort, she hopped up to her feet and began walking in the opposite direction, struggling not to droop her head.

 _She's leaving? Shit! She's gonna think I'm not interested and she'll run to that wolf! He'll take her for sure!_

"WAIT!" Inuyasha hadn't meant to yell, but the panic worked like a volume increaser, and he rushed over to her. She had been startled by his shout, and turned over to him, giving him time to catch up to a mere several inches away.

 _What do I do? What do I do? She's gonna leave!_

He grabbed her hand, trying to think of a way to let her know that he felt _something_ for her, "Kagome... you're really...uh...soft..."

 _He thinks I'm...soft?_ She smiled uncomfortably, not too sure what to make of his declaration.

 _Dammit! Soft? That's the best I can do!_

"I mean I like your skin, dammit!" It was clear to her that he meant to be sweet, although he still mentally scolded himself for that.

 _My skin? Is he trying to tell me that he likes to touch me, or is my new demon mind just assuming dirty things... No. There's no way he'd be that blunt. Although, it sounds nice... ... ... Argh! Stop it, Kagome!_

She squeezed his hand, forcing images of him sans clothes out of her head. He appreciated the gesture, though, feeling dumb and accomplished at the same time. Her hand squeeze had reassured him that she had understood what he was going for.

They both returned to the camp site, satisfied enough with that small progression in their relationship. Kagome managed to fall asleep, happy that she didn't make a complete ass of herself. But, she was still unsure of whether or not she'd ever have the courage to initiate something like that again. Or if she'd even want to. The speed-racing commentary of the night that was whipping through the racetrack in her head slowed, though. There was no point in knit picking to her. The night still managed to end on a high note.

But the hanyou stayed up a bit, trying to process everything.

 _Did she...want sex? There's no way. It's Kagome! She's innocent and pure! ... I mean... she is still a woman... And I guess she's pretty... Argh, who am I kidding, I know she's beautiful. Those eyes...Her smile... Her body..._

He stiffened, again.

 _Keh, quit it! I shouldn't be thinking of her like that. I ain't some pervert! But man... she's fucking gorgeous._

His eyes watched her sleep, and he was beginning to wonder what would have happened if he made the right moves tonight. Would they have...kissed? Touched? Fucked? No... he wouldn't go that far with her, even if he was not romantically awkward. Kikyou was still around, and he knew better than to mess with Kagome like that while he still wanted to see the dead priestess. He wasn't yet able to make a choice. He had strong feelings for them both.

But that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize a little, right? He kept his eyes on her. Her body. He imagined what it would be like to touch her hips... To run his hand down her side and feel her curves.

In truth, Kikyou's beauty was very traditional. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her hair was always in place. She embodied grace and poise. Any man would want her.

But Inuyasha had never noticed how Kagome's beauty contrasted the dead woman's. Her skin was tanned. Her hair was wavy. Her hips were bigger while keeping a small frame. Her beauty was wild and unconventional. Yeah, everyone would agree that her facial features were pretty. But they would all be primed to say Kikyou was prettier. But it was all because of a standard. Kagome's physical appearance was the wild version of Kikyou.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, still in shock that he could manage to think about Kagome in this manner without turning bright red. Granted, it was all because she brought up the topic with her sexual movements. The hanyou had no idea how he was going to be able to get a good night's sleep when all he could do was picture her body.

 _Guess I am a damned pervert... Fuck. I can't help it now. I just have to remain polite and appropriate around her._

He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts get the best of him, wondering if he could ever choose between Kikyou and Kagome. With Kikyou, he knew he would miss Kagome. And with Kagome, he knew he'd feel guilty for leaving Kikyou. And while he could seldom admit that he was the happiest he's been with Kagome, Kikyou was his first love and that meant something to him.

It hadn't dawned on him that he had been so wrapped in all of his thoughts that hours managed to run past him. The sun began to rise. The hanyou definitely didn't need sleep, just sitting there with no physical exertion was enough to get his energy up, but had wished he could have fallen asleep. He wasted so much mental energy torturing himself with thoughts of being with Kagome while reminding himself of the fact that he couldn't. At least not while he still had feelings for Kikyou.

And, ironically, Kagome was the first one awake. She sat up and stretched out, and Inuyasha struggled not to awkwardly watch her.

"Morning, Kagome." The wolf demon's voice shattered Inuyasha's thoughts in an instant. He sat up as well, grinning at the girl.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, "Good morning, Kouga!" The blood in the hanyou's body boiled.

 _If only he knew what almost happened between Kagome and I! Ha! That bastard!_

Kouga asked if Kagome was feeling any symptoms. Of course, she would never tell him that she was feeling increasingly horny. He, unlike the hanyou, would definitely take advantage of that. But then again, Kouga was extremely attractive as well. Would she mind?

 _Of course I'd mind! I have no romantic feelings for Kouga. And, while I'm not entirely against women who have casual sex, Inuyasha would be so hurt..._

Her insides began to feel like air, while her lady parts tingled at the thought of having sex with one of them. The memory of the previous night had felt like a dream to her. Well, more like some odd fantasy. When she had initially awaken, she had almost convinced herself that it didn't happen. Of course, that increased libido was still there, which means she had made a move on Inuyasha. And he responded in, well, the only way he had known how to.

Still, she was grateful that he didn't completely push her aside. Deep down, she knew that he couldn't fully commit to her, yet. But that didn't mean that he didn't have romantic feelings for her. And while she didn't want to be dangled by him while he made his choice, she knew that she didn't quite have the strength to move on from him.

Her body continued to betray her with these strong feelings, well, until she was met with something quite different. The feeling of air growing in her stomach. Almost like a wind storm was starting.

The three existed awkwardly for a few seconds before the girl let out a growl, "I have to eat!"

With that, the rest of the gang woke up, startled by her declaration of hunger. She would have been embarrassed by that comment, but the feeling in her gut was too much for her to realize that she had just interrupted the morning.

Kouga laughed, "That's that demon hunger! You're so used to a human appetite that this must be torture!" He was right. In only a few moments, her mind had completely turned from dirty thoughts to thoughts about meat and other food.

 _Right now, I'd choose to be a virgin forever if I could appear at some buffet!_

Still, she was not too happy with how drastically her mood could change. Her lady parts had settled down, but they could also start up again in a moment's notice.

"Let's eat breakfast!" Kouga moved closer to Kagome. Shippo had already moved out of the way of them two. Everyone was blissfully unaware of last night's events, which meant Kouga was still just as confident in his ability to woe the girl.

"Keh, shouldn't you be eating some raw meat?" Inuyasha mumbled, crossing his arms at the sight of that wolf getting closer to the schoolgirl, who raised an eyebrow at the hanyou. She assumed he would be less aggressive given she made it quite clear who she wanted. Still, guess you can't teach a dog new tricks.

The two bickered for a few minutes until Kagome announced that she had ramen for everyone, and that if they didn't shut up, she would make them. The two men just stared at the woman, unsure of how to feel about her threat. Even as a demon, she was still not nearly as strong. However, if she swung at either one of them, they wouldn't swing back.

Sango, who sat opposite of Kagome, just laughed, "My, I'd enjoy watching you shut em up!" She cocked her head back at the thought. Both men sucked in their teeth and managed to remain silent as Kagome made the ramen.

* * *

"So, you've never had Kagome's future food, have you Kouga?" Shippo hopped onto his shoulder, quite pleased with the lack of beatings he received from the wolf. Kouga had been slurping up the soup almost as monstrously as Inuyasha.

"Nope. This is my first time. And it is amazing." He smiled at the fox demon, clearly trying to show off his more gentle side, something the half demon lacked.

The gang had mostly been eating in silence. Miroku hadn't wanted to provoke an argument between the male adult demons. And well, the demons didn't want to be punished by the schoolgirl.

"What is it like being the leader of a pack, anyways?" Shippo questioned, "I bet there's a lot of good food for you!"

Kouga scratched his head, "Well, kid, it's a lotta responsibility. I gotta make sure my pack eats before I do. I won't let anyone starve on my watch. I make most decisions. If an enemy comes, it's my job to come up with a plan to keep everyone safe. If I fuck up, my companions suffer."

The child demon was impressed with the maturity this wolf demon had. When it came to Kagome, he appeared to be just as ridiculous as Inuyasha, but in reality, he was forced to grow up in order to keep everyone safe.

"But I like being the leader." He continued, "You learn more. You become stronger. For me, the responsibility is all worth it."

As a leader, Kouga had developed all the best leadership qualities, which included passion and strength. The care he felt for his people overflowed from his heart like a waterfall. He only left the pack when he knew they didn't need them. And would gladly sacrifice himself for his friends.

This type of fierce loyalty impressed even Miroku, who, despite not wanting to upset the dog demon, had begun to listen to what Kouga had to say. Kagome had as well, leaning in closer to him as he talked.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was not impressed, "Keh, shouldn't we hurry up and eat so we can look for the jewel shards, already!? Or have we forgotten that Naraku ain't dead, yet."

No one could really argue at this point. Most of the day before was spent relaxing while Kagome tried her best to adjust mentally and emotionally. However, the glow of maturity that the rest of the group perceived the surround Kouga quickly vanished as he spoke.

"What is it, dog? Jealous of my superiority?" The wolf sat straight, clearly feeling his pride level exceed the usual limit.

And with that the bickering ensued, all while Kagome did her best to remain calm.

But it was like spilling water. One second, the liquid is contained in the glass, and the next second, it was let loose. Her emotions were poured into her own little glasses and set on wobbly tables. The right move could shake and spill her out.

And she did her best to avoid that outcome, not thinking about the brush of Inuyasha's skin against hers, or Kouga's fierce loyalty that would follow her into death. And especially not the flaws in both that led to storms of anger and aggression.

Sango was quick-witted and perceptive to this. Her intuition turned a light on above her head as she glanced over at the girl who was so focused on ignoring the fight that she appeared to be meditating.

"There's a hot spring nearby... Wanna take a bath?"

 **Well, let me know what you guys think of this one! I hope you like it! Review Review Review! Love you all!**


End file.
